Caged
by Angel-Raie
Summary: When the Inu gang end up at the sight of a battle what will happen when Sesshoumaru is injured and What is this black fog. Sesskag T just in case...Made Revisions to chapter 3. Thanks animecutie101 i wouldn't have caught it.
1. Chapter 1

**Caged **

by: Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09

**Chapter 1: The Trap**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, thoughI would love to. **

The inu group was just starting to pack up camp to leave out for another day of shard hunting, when Kagome detected that there was a jewel shard close. Inuyasha immediately took out and growled a name no one expected... "Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome hurry up and get on my back." Inuyasha demanded. Kagome jumped onto his back and pointed to the jewel shard. 'The jewel shard is in the same direction as Sesshoumaru.' thought Inuyasha. 'I hope he hasn't decided to use the jewel shards we'll be in A LOT of trouble then' he thought.

They made their way to the shard and what they saw shocked them all. Sesshoumaru was being surrounded by a numerous amount of demons and he was bleeding badly trying to shield Rin and Jaken. Ah-un was behind Sesshoumaru fighting off the demons from that side of the small group. Sesshoumaru was just... for lack of a better word kicking ass. He brought Toukijin and delivered an attack that shook the earth beneath the Inu groups feet. All the demons were down except for one large ogre-looking one the demon took one look at Sesshoumaru's weakened state and lunged for him. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and notched her bow pulling back the string she yelled "No You Don't Demon!" as she released the string she yelled "Hit the Mark!"

Everyone was shocked by her actions, including Sesshoumaru even thought he would never admit it. The ogre screamed as the arrow hit the jewel shard causing it to fall to the ground. "Sesshoumaru hit it with the attack again, hurry!" Kagome yelled causing Inuyasha to look at her like she had grown a few extra heads.

'Why didn't she yell for me to finish off the demon?' Inuyasha questioned himself. As he watched Sesshoumaru finish off the demon then kneel down in pain and Kagome running up to his side. 'She has officially lost her mind he will kill her for sure' Inuyasha watched on as if rooted to the spot.

Kagome cautiously approached Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you ok? Please allow me to look at your wounds so they won't get infected."

Sesshoumaru just looked at her for a while and she just new that she was fixing to die by the claws of a weakened Sesshoumaru. He looked her over and to her shock he spoke. "You may look over my wounds only if you will look over Rin and Ah-un's first, Miko"

Kagome just nodded and started with Rin she had a cut over her eye and one on her cheek a gash on her arm and some scratches on her legs. "Shippo will you please bring me my bag and first aid kit." The small fox kit ran over to her and dropped the bag in front of her. "Thank you sweetie."

"Your welcome mama." he said to her. 'I am so glad she let me start calling her that' he thought proudly. "Do you want to help me sweetie?" "Yea sure mama. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to go and get some water in my pan and help build a fire. Please." "Ok mama." With that he ran off to a nearby stream.

Inuyasha felt like he could finally move and he went from shocked to mad fast. He jumped up and started toward Sesshoumaru before Sesshoumaru could react Inuyasha was there in front of him. Rin screamed "Lord Sesshoumaru Look out!" Kagome turned around to see what Inuyasha was about to do and she yelled "SIT! INUYASHA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE GOING TO ATTACK YOUR BROTHER WHO IS OUT OF COMMISSION FOR THE MOMENT NOW JUST SIT THERE FOR AWHILE SO I CAN FINISH WHAT I SAID I WOULD DO. GEEZE YOU MAKE ME WANT TO SCREAM SOMETIMES." by the time she was done Sesshoumaru was holding his ears Rin was shocked to say the least Miroku and Sango were cracking up, Shippo who just got back was chuckling.

"Do they fight like that often?" a curious Rin ask a now cracking up Shippo. "Yea they do." Sesshoumaru who was watching the whole scene in slight amusement watched as Kagome got up and went to Rin looking over her gash first Sesshoumaru spoke "Miko, bring her here." Kagome picked Rin up an took her over to Sesshoumaru and sat her in his lap and sat down beside them then Shippo brought over two pots of water one was steaming the other freezing.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin's arm and said "I am going to use my healing saliva to clean the wound and then allow the Miko to bandage it ok Rin?" even though it was more of a statement the a suggestion. Rin nodded her head and gave her Lord her arm. He took it gently, to the shock of Kagome, and licked the blood off of the wound. After about five good licks the wound was clean and not bleeding anymore.

"Now allow the Miko to bandage it ok." Sesshoumaru in a softer tone. "Ok Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome took Rin onto her lap and looked at the now clean wound. "Rin this stuff may sting just a little but, if you hold Lord Sesshoumaru it won't hurt as bad." "Why is that Kagome?" Rin asked. "I'm not sure when you are hurt it feels better to hold on to someone you care about, I personally believe it gives us strength that we need to over come the pain." Kagome gave her a smile and placed her hand into Sesshoumaru's hand and started to apply the salve to the gash.

Rin inhaled sharply but didn't show any other signs of distress and watched as Kagome placed the bandage around her arm. "Ok all done with that one are you ready for the ones on your face?" Kagome looked Rin in the eye and said " It will hurt too but we can't allow them to set up infection, it will be better if we just... get it over with." Kagome said taking a deep breath.

She dabbed Rin's face with the alcohol and listened to Rin's intake of breath. She heard Sesshoumaru growl low in his throat, almost like a comforting purr. Rin and herself immediately relaxed a little. Once she was finished with Rin she walked over to Ah-un and look into one of it's faces she was nervous and the dragon could feel it so it touched one of it's heads to her stomach and the other under her head and it purred a little.

Kagome pet the head of the beast and bandaged the only cut on the dragon's tail and the last one on it's stomach. The beast then laid down next to Jaken. Kagome noticed a cut across Jaken's cheek, she thought 'I know he has been mean to me in the past but I don't want the cut to be infected.' She looked to Shippo who was asleep next to Rin, she smiled at the scene, and looked back to Jaken she walked over to Shippo and Rin and took her first-aide kit and went over to Jaken.

She bent down next to Jaken "Can I bandage that cut for you, Jaken?" Jaken almost said something to her but was cut off by something that surprised all of them in the group Sesshoumaru growled "Jaken you will accept her help if you say one crude word to her I will personally kill you." Jaken shuddered under Sesshoumaru's intense gaze. "Y-yes L-lady K-kagome I'll t-take your h-help."

Kagome smiled at Jaken and then to Sesshoumaru and bent down to bandage the cut. Once she was done she turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you need to go and hunt find us something to fix for dinner we will be staying here with Ses... I mean Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin, and the others." Inuyasha huffed but stood and stretched then went off into the forest but kept his senses on edge because even though his brother was injured he was still dangerous.

"Sango, Miroku would you two gather some fire wood and build a fire." they both nodded and walked throwing questioning looks at Sesshoumaru but went anyway.

Kagome then double checked the children, and made sure they were asleep. She then turned to Sesshoumaru and walked cautiously up to him, and kneeled down to him. "T-thank you L-lord Sesshoumaru for not allowing Jaken to fight or call me names I get enough of both from Inuyasha. He hates for me to bandage his wounds but loves to compare me to Kikyo." with the last she said she had a sad look in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru asked "Kikyo you mean the dead miko?" Looking at Kagome she flinched when he said the miko's name.

"Yes. That is her. The one who sealed Inuyasha to the tree for fifty years." She seemed to calm a little and looked at him with her dark brown eyes and smiled a half hearted smile. "Are you ready for me to work on your wounds, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes if you are, Miko." was his reply. Kagome looked up to him with a slight blush on her cheeks "um could you p-please take off you top please, and stop calling me 'miko' it reminds me of her." Sesshoumaru nodded and started removing his top, revealing his perfect six pack. The only things that marred his perfect body was the cut he got from the ogre, and the arm Inuyasha cut off the first time she had seen Sesshoumaru in his true form.

She looked to the stump of an arm and frowned. "Don't pity me Kagome." was all he said. She was shocked for two reasons one he spoke to her and two he said her name. "I don't pity you my Lord, I just regret the day Inuyasha did that to you." She touched the place where his arm used to be and a silver light started to come from her hand.

"What are you doing Kagome?" She looked up to him with a blank stare and looked again to the place where his arm used to be and it was there. She was so tired when she stood up from completely healing Sesshoumaru, she was very dizzy and fell she was ready to feel the hard ground beneath her nose only to feel two strong arms wrap around her and a solid chest she fell into, then everything was black.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango came in to see that Sesshoumaru was reapplying a cold damp cloth to Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha ran over and growled at Sesshoumaru, he was still topless and had his top over her. "What did you do to her Sesshoumaru? If you hurt her I'll kill you!"

Sesshoumaru just looked at Inuyasha with his emotional mask. "Inuyasha maybe I should wake her up and tell her where you went before hunting hmmmm." What he didn't know was that Kagome was awake and she sat up and asked "Who were you with Inuyasha?" There was sadness laced in her voice.

She looked at him knowing where he went. Shippo and Rin then came over and sat on her lap and placed a flower neckless around her, she gave them a sweet smile that didn't really go to her eyes. With out warning a dark fog passed through the area and the first ones out were the children. Then everyone else soon followed. After everyone was out two Dark hooded figures stepped out of the woods surrounding the camp. "Hurry up and lets get them to our master."

With that they picked everyone up and placed them into a cart and took off.

Hey this is Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09 please review if you would like me to continue. Just please be nice this is my first fanfiction. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caged **

by: Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09

**Chapter 2: Punishment**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the other characters.**

Sesshoumaru was the first to awaken he looked around and noticed he was in a damp dungeon-like cell. He wasn't alone at his side was Kagome, beside her was Rin, scattered around the room was the other members of his little brothers group. Kagome was the next to awaken she looked up at Sesshoumaru then over to Inuyasha. All of the others seemed to awaken Shippo walked over to her "Mama where are we?" Rin who was sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap asked "who brought us here?"

Kagome looked up to the two children then to Sesshoumaru and back to the children "I am not sure where we are or who brought us here, I am sorry. Lord Sesshoumaru can you smell the people who took us?"

Inuyasha yelled "HEY I CAN SMELL TOO YOU KNOW!" Kagome rolled her eyes and said "I just asked Lord Sesshoumaru because he is closer to me you twit."

"Yes Naraku is the one who took us and he had someone take our weapons and my armor was lost in the battle." Sesshoumaru informed. "He will be here in a moment." All of a sudden all of the adults were pulled against the wall by invisible chains, and the large door was opened to reveal a smirking Naraku. "Welcome to my dungeon everyone. You all my be wondering why I have all the adults chained up. It is quite simply you pose a threat and the children don't." He smiled at the two children sitting at the back of the room by Sesshoumaru and Kagome "I have something for you Inuyasha" Naraku chuckled. He turned to the door and a bloody, beaten, and battered Kikyo fell to the floor. "She will be staying with you all here. When I leave the room you may need to help her Inuyasha."

Naraku walked up to the children and bent down to their level earning a growl from Sesshoumaru and a slight gasp from Kagome.

He asked while touching Rin's cheek "How would you like me to teach you a lesson Sesshoumaru by giving Rin your punishment? How about...I don't know...lets say five lashes should be enough to teach you a lesson using her, don't you think?" Sesshoumaru eyes tinted pink his beast was screaming to him 'he is trying to hurt my pup must kill MUST KILL' he was growling at naraku and Rin was in tears at the sound of having to be whipped.

Right as Naraku was standing starting to pull Rin up something happened that made everyone turn and gape at Kagome, including Kikyo who was kinda useless at the moment. She stood up and looked at Naraku with a serious face "I will take her punishment Naraku, she is after all just a child." Naraku smiled and dropped Rin and pulled what looked like nothing off a nail then Kagome felt herself being pulled up to Naraku. Once she was right in his face he asked her "Now my little miko why oh why would you do that?" She looked him dead in the eye and what he saw made him shiver, her eyes were tinting pink like Sesshoumaru's were.

"I will NOT allow you to hurt her or Shippo unless you want to see my bad side I say we get this over with." she stated in a icy voice the rivaled Sesshoumaru's.

Naraku led her to the center of the room and called for a guard that was standing outside the door. "Kiniko you will hold her chains." He then called in Kagura she handed him a silver handled whip. Before she left she gave Kagome a sympathetic look and left.

Naraku right before he started he said "I think you need ten because you are older than the girl." Kagome said "I don't care. Rin, Shippo get behind Sesshoumaru and close your eyes and ears. Ok?" Sesshoumaru looking at her with something she couldn't figure out what is was in his eyes but it made her feel better. The children were to scared to speak and Shippo helped Rin behind Sesshoumaru and kept telling her Kagome would be ok.

Once Kagome was sure the children were safe and ready with eyes and ears closed she took a deep breath and the punishment started. At first she wouldn't allow her self to scream or to cry but after the sixth one she couldn't handle it anymore she was screaming with the last four lashes with tears running down her face in torrents, her eyes closed tightly, the moon shown through the only barred window lighting the room in an eerie bluish light tint.

Naraku told the guard to drop Kagome earning a growl from both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who looked at each other and growled deeper. Sango and Miroku yelled out Kagome's name. On his way out of the room Naraku kicked Kikyo. "Don't kick Kikyo you bastard." was all Inuyasha said as Naraku left. Once he was gone everyone could move again. Inuyasha went straight to Kikyo's side and to the everyone's surprise Sesshoumaru was the one to go to Kagome's side.

He pulled her on to his lap and stroked her hair calling her name softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she said "Ses-Sesshoumaru are Rin and Shippo ok?"

"Yes, but you are cut up pretty bad. Let me see your back." he said with a soft but demanding tone. She turned a shade of red but then looked over at Inuyasha who was looking over Kikyo's wounds how she got there Kagome wasn't sure. She looked back at Sesshoumaru and slowly turned in his lap where her back was to him she raised her shredded shirt up for him to see.

What Sesshoumaru saw made his inner demon scream for him to kill Naraku slowly and painfully. Kagome had ten gashed wounds all over her back and they were bleeding.

Kagome's P.O.V

'Oh I can't believe Inuyasha is more interested in the bitch kikyo then me. Whatever I am so over him. I'm kinda liking his brother. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh what am I thinking he is cold, heartless, and has an ice sickle shoved up his ass. **But he isn't being cold to you now, he is taking care of you. **Who are you? **Silly you I am you I am you 'inner voice' **'kay so you are here why? **To tell you that you will be changing into what you truly are in two days. **What am I? Hello... Hello..

Normal P.O.V

She was pulled from her thoughts when a warm moist tongue run up a cut on her back she shivered "W-what are y-you doing Lord Ses-sesshoumaru?"She asked. He said "I am healing your wounds so you won't have scars or an infection is that ok, Kagome?" "Y-yes" she replied.

After about twenty minutes he was finally done he stood up and helped her to stand. Her shirt was barely covering her bra so Sesshoumaru removed his top and handed it to Kagome "put this on." was all he said while he turned around and stood in front of her so she could change. Once she was done changing she taped his shoulder and he turned around to see her in his top, it was a little shorter than her skirt, which she decided to remove also, and came over her hands with a low v-neck, but not to low.

She turned away from him when Rin spoke "Lady Kagome are you ok?" she had tears running down her face still and was shaking a little, Shippo was still asleep beside her. Kagome called her over to her. "Come here Rin." Rin stood up and slowly made her way to Kagome think she was angry at her. "Is Lady Kagome mad at Rin?" She questioned referring to her self in the third person.

"No I would never be angry at you sweetie. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Are you? You did cover your eyes, and hide behind Lord Sesshoumaru?" "Yes and so did Shippo just like you told us."

"Good girl, lets go and set by Shippo, ok?" Kagome picked up Rin and went over to Shippo and sat down pulling him into her lap also. She shivered it was cold and she noticed everyone and how they decided to sleep Sango was curled up beside Miroku, Kirara must not be here. When she looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo curled up in his lap she felt a small tear fall down her cheek. She was surprised when someone wiped the tear away. She looked up into molten gold eyes and smiled. Sesshoumaru scooted her forward and sat behind her putting his tail around her and the children pulling her back into his warm embrace.

That is the way they slept that night the first night in this cage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caged **

by: Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha or anything for that matter**

**Chapter 3: A hard hit**

Kagome's P.O.V

I awoke in Sesshoumaru's lap with his tail thing wrapped around Rin, Shippo and myself. I turned around expecting to look into his golden eyes, but instead I saw him sleeping with a peaceful look on his face. 'He looks so much more hot...EEP! Where did that thought come from?

I carefully remove the children from my lap and gently placed them on the floor beside me. Then I went to move and suddenly the arms around me tightened and Sesshoumaru started talking in his sleep.

I looked around to make sure everyone was still asleep, they were. She turned around on his lap and looked at his face and listened to what he was saying.

"Mother, please mother I can't go on I need your guidance what do I do. Please don't leave." I touched his cheek and he awoke with a start and stared directly at me.

I saw something when he first awoke that frightened me the look of sadness and fear in his eyes was enough. I did something that surprised me and him, I hugged him. 'Omg what am I doing he is going to kill me. **But he needs comfort and he helped you. **Good point but I don't want to hear it when he slices my head off and watches it fall. **Whatever just trust me and follow you instincts.**'

Normal P.O.V

Kagome just sat there for a while until Sesshoumaru hugged her back startling her a little. For a while they just sat like that until Sesshoumaru's breathing went back to normal and he had settled down they pulled away. Kagome gave him a small kiss on the cheek and said softly "What happened in you dream, you can tell me I won't tell, I promise."

Sesshoumaru looked her in the eye and saw no sign that she was lying, her scent also told him she was in fact telling the truth.

Just when she thought he wasn't going to tell her he took a breath and "It was my Mother, in the dream, it was one day I had ran out of the castle against her will. She was hurt badly from protecting me. I remember it like it happened yesterday.

" I was out in the middle of a field playing working on my writing, when I was attacked by demons. I was too young and weak to really do anything but she had came and taken out half of them. When the leader grabbed her and held her by her throat. All she kept saying, in the dream was keep your eyes open for what is in front of you, but really that day just before Father came, and killed the leader leaving mother with a bruised throat and a deep gash on her right forearm. She knew I was scared for her life because I assumed she would die she said to me, 'I love you Sessho please Don't worry I will be around for a lot longer.' I was about five at the time...She lived for about another five years... the dream stopped when you woke me up."

Kagome had a tear trickling down her face, she was thinking of a time when she hadn't listened to her mother, she had gotten lost and her mother was so worried. When he looked back to her. She grabbed him again in a great hug that nearly choked him to death. When it was all interrupted by "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAGOME? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND**" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome jumped up like she was being shot at and ran over to a scared Rin and Shippo. She pulled them into a tight embrace and looked at Inuyasha with a death glare. "Lord Sesshoumaru you may want to cover your sensitive ears kay." she said in a voice that promised death. "**INUYASHA IT IS NONE OF YOU DAMN BUSINESS WHAT I DO OR DON'T DO WITH MY BODY AND OR MIND! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK YOU WENT STRAIGHT TO KIKYO' S FREAKING SIDE BEFORE EVEN GLANCING AT ME SO YOU CAN JUST GO BEEP YOUR SELF UNDERSTAND...**oh and another thing...**SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT AND SIT!"**

Inuyasha hit the floor and made a three inch dent in the solid stone floor not to mention the fact that now his poor nose was now crushed. Kagome then turned to Kikyo and said "You ever since your stupid ass came back you have been nothing but a MAJOR pain in the ass. You should have never been brought back you stupid bitch." Kagome slapped her so hard she fell and hit the floor.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the neck and slammed her against the wall. In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha pushed off of Kagome and pinned to the wall, he had blood red eyes and his claws and fangs extended in warning. "Don't ever hit or even touch her with out her permission or I will not refrain from killing you. Do you understand, little brother?" Kagome came up and put her hand on his shoulder gently and pointed to the children who were both looking at him with fear glazed eyes.

Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha and walked over to the children with a lighter shade of red eyes he pulled both of them into his lap and pulled them into a tight hug. He made the sound that sounded more like a purr and nuzzled into their hair. Kagome at the sound of the growl/purr came over to Sesshoumaru and sat down beside him and leaned onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him and the children.

It was the next day and everything was quiet, a little too quiet. All of a sudden all the adults were pushed against the wall and in came Naraku followed by Kagura. Kagome told the children to hide behind her. Naraku walked up to her first and gently put his hand onto her cheek Sesshoumaru growled at him. All Naraku did was chuckle and say "what is it you want to tell me young Miko? I can tell you are wanting to say something to me it is in your eyes."

Kagome took a breath and said " When will the children be fed, Naraku?" Naraku stepped back and had a look of shock displayed on his face that was quickly replaced by anger. "Maybe I don't want to feed them or any of you for that matter." Kagome looked as if she were about to slap him.

"WHAT do you mean you don't want to feed them, they need to be fed or they will die you WILL feed them." Naraku chuckled. "Take her to my room Kagura I'll take care of that beautiful loud mouth and feed them while she is gone." Kagome almost died at what he had just said and Sesshoumaru was growling uncontrollably, Miroku and Sango were yelling. Inuyasha was even lowly growling, the only one who didn't say anything was Kikyo she looked to Kagome as the guard came to take her out of the room and mouthed "you need to kill him" and with that Kagome was knocked unconscious. When she awoke she was...

**A/N: Sorry you guys I had to leave it there my evil computer lost chapter four so I will try to retype that one before the weekend gets here. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed I love it when you do it makes me want to continue and get the next chapter up quicker. I hope you like this chapter. **

**See ya later **

**Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caged **

by: Sesshoumar's-Angel-09

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4: Reasons and Transformation**

Kagome P.O.V.

I awoke in a dark room. The walls were dark purple almost black, with black curtains and black silk sheets on the bed she was lying on. 'Where am I? Wait who is that in the corner? Naraku!'

"What do you want with me Naraku?" I asked not thinking he would tell me. "I told you young one I am gonna teach you not to open that loud mouth of your unless it is for something useful." 'He is looking at me with a look, what is that, oh my goodness. IT IS LUST.'

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" I asked nervously. "Just relax and go with me it will be ok, have you noticed the collar around your neck, my dear little miko? It takes away all of your miko powers. So now you will bend to my wants."

'What does that mean? Oh no here he comes I hope someone gets to save me. PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME. Ah what is this silver light, could it be time for my transformation already?'

Normal P.O.V.

with the others in the 'cage'

"What did you tell her before she left bitch?" Sesshoumaru said after he had calmed down a lot. "I told her she needed to kill Naraku. She will be the one I have seen it in a dream she will be the one to kill him and if no one told her that she needed to she may have held back and I don't want the bastard on this earth any longer." Kikyo said with complete truth in her voice and scent.

"But she hit you and called you a 'pain in the ass' what you just forgave her in that short amount of time?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and stared at Kikyo then to Sesshoumaru and sat down against the wall to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"She was only venting off of her emotions I can't hold that against her. She isn't my reincarnation my soul that she possess is only a conductor soul you could say. It is directing her real miko/dog demon soul to her. After she has received her new soul she will send mine back to me allowing me to be a human woman again. But I will still have a clay body sadly."

"Do you feel that Lord Sesshoumaru? That power surge?" Shippo asked using the proper name for him since him mother had.

"Yes it seems this transformation and soul exchanging is going to happen soon." Was all he said.

With Kagome and Naraku in his room

The bright silver light surrounded Kagome she felt as if someone were ripping her apart from the inside out. She looked up to see the black 'collar' Naraku have on her rip apart and she felt amazing power flow through her and a light pink orb shot out of her and went down the hall at the same time another dark pink orb shot into her body and she felt another power flow.

Naraku had been watching and was shocked by how much power she had and how much she had just gained. Her body was changing also her once blackish-blue hair was now silver with black streaks in it her figure was now more filled out and the top of Sesshoumaru's she had on was giving him a great view of her newly formed body, and the surge of demonic and miko energy was breath taking. She now had three black strips on each of her cheeks along with black eyeliner and a star on her forehead.

"What the hell just happened to me?" Kagome asked no one in particular. "You my dear have just transformed into my perfect mate." Naraku said with a smirk as he started crawling toward her.

"Over my dead body, Naraku." "Maybe I should get Rin and Shippo in here and punish them to get you to help you make up your mind?" Naraku threatened

Kagome's eyes turned blood red and she looked at the retreating form of Naraku and growled "my pups, you harmed my pups. I will kill you." Naraku started to stand up to run to the door, but he was cut off by a VERY pissed demon/miko "you Naraku you won't harm my pups ever again do you understand?" Before he could even think of something to say Kagome attacked she mixed her purifying power and her demon power to create a deathly whip and slammed it into Naraku who's scream could be heard through out the castle. After he died she picked up the full jewel off the desk in his room being over confident in her being weak. 'Oh well he is dead now' she thought.

After purifying the jewel, Kagome took off at a full run as fast as her newly acquired powers would allow her. She ran to the place where she smelled her pups she had to get to her pups. Once she found the right room she instantly killed the guards out side the door and instantly ran in.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her growling and snarling. Kagome gave out a warning growl and Sesshoumaru said "Inuyasha it is Kagome she wants to see what she considers her 'pups' just move out of the way." Kagome with her still blood red eyes simply stated "move I want my pups. NOW."

She pushed Inuyasha out of the way and walked up to Rin and Shippo who were trying to be brave Sesshoumaru said "You must trust her. Her demon is telling her that she needs to protect her children, or pups. Just trust her instincts."

Rin and Shippo ran up to Kagome and hugged her and cried into Sesshoumaru's top she still had on. She bent down and embraced them too and asked, while her eyes were going back to their new silver color "Are you two ok he didn't hurt either of you did he? I was so worried." She said the last statement with tears running down her cheeks. She stood up after knowing they were ok and turned around. She took one look around and spotted Sesshoumaru she didn't think twice before running over to him and jumping into his arms and gave him the biggest hug she could manage, and to her surprise he hugged her back. Speaking to him in a tone only he could hear "I missed you too I was so worried." She said. She pulled the jewel out of Sesshoumar's top and looked at it.

She said "lets get out of here." on her way out of the door she saw Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku (A/N: tell me if I spelled that wrong please) "we just wanted to thank you Lady Kagome you have set Kanna and I free from Naraku. We need to remove the piece of jewel in Kohaku to complete it Naraku had me take Kouga's but I left him alive. Oh and here are you guys' weapons." Kagura said as she handed Inuyasha the Tetseiga, which was wrapped in a cloth. Kohaku handed Sesshoumaru the Tenseiga and the Toukijin wrapped in a cloth also.

Sesshoumaru approached Kohaku and ripped the jewel shard out of his back causing him to die instantly and Sango to start screaming. Sesshoumaru handed the jewel shard to Kagome, who had a shocked expression on her face. He then unsheathed the Tenseiga and swiped it through the boy who instantly woke up and stood.

**A/N: sorry it is taking me a while it is just the first week of school and my laptop already hates me and my teachers think it is funny to give us plenty of homework, but I thought this was a good place to end it I will try to have another chapter up as soon as possible. Please review and thanks to those of you that have. :D **

**See ya!**

Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09


	5. Chapter 5

**Caged **

by: Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09

**_Disclaimer_**: **_I don't own anything... sadly _**

**Chapter 5**

"What in hell just happened you just... then you... oh I think I am gonna cry." Kagome tried to put together an entire statement to Sesshoumaru. She looked around the group one more time and composed her self, then she spoke "so where are we supposed to go from here? Any ideas?"

Sesshoumaru said " All of you are welcome to the ball I have to host at my castle in one month. All of the other Lords and Ladies of the lands will be there so you would have to be on your best behavior, oh and Kikyo you will have to have a scent masking spell on you."

Inuyasha yelled "Why is that Sesshoumaru?"

"Easy Inuyasha she stinks." Shippo popped up. Inuyasha started after little Shippo. Sesshoumaru stepped in and Inuyasha ran right into him knocking Inuyasha on his butt and not even phasing Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha you will refrain from hurting Shippo or Rin understand? They may have the same level of intelligence as you but you are still older and bigger that both of them put together."

Inuyasha replied "fine...but...HEY WAIT THAT WAS MEAN! I am smarter than those two brats." Inuyasha 'huffed' and walked over to Kikyo.

"So is that a yes you all are coming to the ball or a no we aren't?" "Yea we are!" everyone replied in unison.

"Ok so follow me and we will find Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kirara. Then we shall head to my castle." Kagome gave Rin a 'piggy back' ride and held Shippo in her arms, as she took off after Sesshoumaru staying almost beside him. Inuyasha carried Kikyo bridal style, behind them, Sango and Miroku walked side-by-side then at the back of the group were Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. Kagura spoke up "Um... Lord Sesshoumaru, are we allowed to go, also?"

Sesshoumaru stopped in mid stride and turned around and peered at the three he was about to say no when a hand came down and gently touched his shoulder, he turned to see Kagome looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please let them come Sesshoumaru. Sango and Kohaku have a lot to catch up on and we can't just allow Kagura and Kanna to be out here with no one else to protect them. Please ." She gave him the 'puppy dog eyes' and he sighed, only a small sigh, and said "Yes you all are invited to come with us, but when we come across a hot spring you will be washing the vile stench off of you all understood?"

"Yes it is understood" the three answered in unison.

"Then allow us to be on our way." Sesshoumaru said as he turned around and started walking again, Kagome not far behind him. So with that they started their three day trip to the Castle of the Western Lands.

**I know this chapter is extremely short but I ran out of time and I want you all to at least have another chapter. I'll get another one up before Tuesday hopefully if everything goes as planned. I am soooooo sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter posted I have been really busy with all the evil tests. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank all of you that have reviewed you guys rock. Don't forget to review please. **

**See Ya,**

**Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caged **

by: Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09

**_Disclaimer_**: **_I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters._**

**Chapter 6 Arrival and The guests, and Kouga?**

The hours passed by fairly quickly, the group had caught up with Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kirara. Jaken hadn't stopped talking about how he just knew his Lord would never stay gone for too long and how he knew that his Lord would be the one to kill Naraku. There he was stopped by the demon lord himself "I didn't kill Naraku Jaken."

Jaken stopped in mid step causing him to nearly be squished by Ah-Un who was currently carrying Rin, Shippo, and Kagome. Kagome jumped off and walked up beside Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Who killed him my Lord if not you then who would be powerful enough?" Jaken asked.

"I did" Kagome spoke up. Jaken's mouth nearly hit the ground. "But you were a human miko turned demon/miko how did you defeat him wench?"

Sesshoumaru growled at Jaken and he shut up immediately fearing for his live. "We will be camping here there is a hot spring over there through those woods." Sesshoumaru said. He then added " While the women bathe we shall gather wood and build a fire."

Kagome and Sango looked at one another Sango spoke up "Who will watch the monk, and his peeping ways." Sesshoumaru smirked "I will." Miroku shuddered as Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, and Rin started walking to the Spring.

Once there Kagura and Kanna stood back as Sango and Kikyo went ahead and got in. Kagome helped Rin so she wouldn't trip and fall. Kagura figured that it would be ok if she and Kanna went ahead and got in but she didn't let her guard down.

While sitting there Kagura asked "Kagome if you don't mind do you have any idea how you turned into a demon, was your mother and father a demon or what?" Kagome looked up from washing Rin's hair and said I am not really all that sure...I think I am gonna go and ask my mother ab-" Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence because a very tall demon, with blood red hair and black strips on his cheeks and wrists came into the clearing with the bathing women. Kagome seemed to disappear in mid air only to reappear right beside the male demon growling.

Once she had released a warning growl the male laughed and said, "I have on ill will toward you or you pack mates, I just wanted to see my daughter again after all of these years. You look beautiful Kagome. I have missed you."

Kagome was standing there dumbfounded at the sight before her, when it all finally clicked in her head she fainted right before she hit the ground the strong arms of Sesshoumaru came out of no where and caught her. "Great time to tell her Lord Koyoto. Here follow me to the camp and you two can get reacquainted." With that Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk away he stopped mid-step and said "Sango you will continue with Rin's bath bring her back to the camp when you all are finished."

He walked back to camp with Kagome cuddled up to the crook in his neck. A weird feeling went through his body and he shivered. He heard a chuckle from behind him and when he turned there Koyoto was laughing. He said "She is having a great effect on you isn't she Sesshoumaru. I wish her mother wouldn't have reacted the way she did. I know you aren't my biggest fan Sesshoumaru but don't judge your father or I for the choices we made."

They made it to camp in one piece and were sitting by the fire when Inuyasha and Miroku walked back in with some extra wood for the fire. Once they put it down they started in on questioning Sesshoumaru and the mysterious demon that was there.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha this is Lord Sesshomaru's guest and we should be polite. May I ask you kind sir, what is your name?"

The demon, who was unknown to them, slowly stood up and looked toward Inuyasha and Miroku. He had an "I'm-stronger-than-you-so-don't-mess-with-me" look. Miroku and Inuyasha both sweat dropped and gulped. Koyoto just smiled at the way they both were acting. "My name is Koyoto the Lord of the North lands, and Kagome's father."

Inuyasha opened his mouth and closed it he wasn't sure how to respond to what the demon lord had just said at least he knew what the cause of Kagome being a demon was. Miroku was shocked, but not to shocked to try and sneak away from the men and Kagome to see the girls naked. A voice stopped him short "monk if you value you pitiful life you may want to stop and sit down NOW." Sesshoumaru smirked when the monk listened to what he had said.

Kagome stirred in Sesshoumaru's arms. "W-what happened w-who was that?" Kagome said while sitting up and stretching in Sesshoumaru's lap. Sesshoumaru turned to the other demon lord and nodded.

Koyoto came over and sat in front of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Kagome I know you don't remember me, but I am your father. The family you lived with on the other side of the well is a foster home I put you in so you would pass judgement on me for the choices I have made."

Kagome just stared at Koyoto like he had grown a second head. Shippo came up and jumped into her lap and hugged her. "So you are telling me that you are my real father. What 'choices' have you made exactly?"

Koyoto just rubbed his temples to make the slight head ache go away. Rin, Sango, Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna all came back into camp and sat down with Rin running over to sit with Shippo in Kagome's lap. It was nearing night time so Kagome said "Tell me later I need to fix the children dinner."

Koyoto let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding and agreed to what his daughter Kagome said.

Kagome got started on dinner with a very irritable half-demon griping at her about how their 'group' had now turned into a 'mob' and that she couldn't have enough ramen to feed the entire group. Kagome huffed and said entirely too sweet "Inuyasha, SIT. I have been cooking long enough that I can make other things beside ramen ok I'll just need someone to go hunting to get us some meat. Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Koyoto would one of you two please go and get something?"

Sesshoumaru just nodded and Koyoto said "we shall go together it will increase the chances that we get the dinner." They both walked away.

Staying With Kagome and the others

"So mama who is the strange demon that is here? He looks kinda like you." Shippo asked as soon as the two demon lords had left the clearing. Kagome just breathed out and said "he says he is my father, he smells kinda like me he looks like me but it is just hard to grasp."

Kagome went ahead and started stoking up the fire to make sure it was hot and ready for the meat when Sesshoumaru and Koyoto got back.

With Sesshoumaru and Koyoto

"Are you going to tell her the truth? The whole truth." Sesshoumaru asked Koyoto. "If you wish for me to leave out the part with your mother and how both you mother and her mother died then I will, but she needs to know what she will get when I give the lands to her. It is up to you to tell her what you both did once the funeral for both of your mother's was over."

Sesshoumaru nodded and went back to his hunting in one swift motion he had a deer on the ground dead, he used his whip. "I shall tell her then I think it would be best if she knew."

Back with Kagome right before Sesshoumaru and Koyoto gets back

Once Kagome was finished she walked over to where Rin and Shippo were sitting by the tree and sat down with them. She was on edge for some reason and she wasn't sure why. Just then she felt the familiar feeling 'a jewel shard. Two of them' all of a sudden a wind twister came out of no where and landed right in front of Kagome who was pulled onto her feet by none other than Kouga.

**A/N: I am so very sorry it took me so long on this chapter but I was swamped with homework and my other story 'Face Down' I will try to update sooner I am working on it in what little spare time I have so I will try my best to update before Friday. Please Review, and tell me what you think so far.**

**Thanks, **

**Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caged**

by: Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. **_

**Chapter 7 A few answers about the past.**

"How's my woman been doing has dog breath been takin' care of ya. Kagome you are a dog demon. You are beautiful now we can have full blooded demon pups...they will be part dog, part wolf but still full demon."

"Kouga what are you.." Kagome was cut short by a pair of lips on her's. It took her a little while to comprehend what was happening she didn't get a chance to push him off of her before a white blur knocked him into a tree.

"Kagome what is this useless wolf doing here?" a very angry Sesshoumaru asked, never taking his eyes off of Kouga.

"Umm Lord Sesshoumaru this is Kouga...He is one of our allies." Kagome said sightly amazed at the fact Kouga was still alive.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight growl and dropped the struggling Kouga to the ground. Sesshoumaru stepped over him, and over to Kagome who he had accidently knocked over when grabbing Kouga. Sesshoumaru helped Kagome up and steadied her on her feet before asking her, "Why did this wolf call you his 'woman'?"

"'Cause she is my woman. You are as thick headed as the mutt face." Kouga said to Sesshoumaru who wasn't appreciating Kouga insulting him.

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's growl and his eyes were turning red around the edges. She walked over to him and put her head under his chin and gave a soft purr and a small whimper to show she was submitting to his demonic side. "Please my lord don't hurt Kouga he just doesn't think before he says anything." she said in a soft, small voice.

Sesshoumaru immediately calmed and all the red left from his eyes and he looked down at Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, shocking Kouga.

"What are you doing Kagome? He is a smelly dog...why would you want to be with him instead of me?" Kouga asked, his voice shaking sightly.

"Kouga I don't love you. I want you to go...be happy. Without me. I still want you to be my friend, but only a friend." Kagome said as she was now being fully supported by Sesshoumaru, she couldn't trust her knees at the moment.

"K-Kagome I-I don't know what to say." Kouga was getting angry now. He inhaled. When he did the first scent to hit his nose was none other that Kagura. Kouga growled. "What is that stupid bitch doing here. She killed my brothers. Since you don't want me Kagome, I'll take Kagura's life and be on my way."

As Kouga was growling and getting into a fighting stance, Rin and Shippo were just getting up from their afternoon nap. Rin took one look at Kouga and screamed "Mama" she ran into Kagome's open arms and started to cry. Kagome was asking what was wrong as Shippo came up and stood beside Sesshoumaru. Rin looked up from Kagome's arms and looked into her face, "R-rin's other mommy and daddy were killed by h-his p-pack. D-don't let h-him g-get R-r-rin."

Kagome tightened her hold on Rin to keep from lashing out and killing Kouga right there on the spot. Kouga was squaring off with Kagura and Kanna, Kanna couldn't let him hurt her sister without being in on the fight. Just as Kouga dove to Kagura he was met with a very red eyed, and pissed off Kagome.

Kagome spoke "You will leave now wolf before I get angry and kill you."

Kouga shivered how could she speak to him like that he was going to be her mate. (A/N: Kouga can't take a hint can he?) Kouga started to growl and he went to attack Kagome. She was pushed behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was now answering Kouga's growl with one of his own.

Kagome went over to her 'father' Koyoto who was holding Rin and Shippo on his lap and telling the crying Rin that it would be ok and saying to Shippo that both Kagome and Sesshoumaru would be ok.

"I'll tell you once more Kouga please just leave. It is better for you health." Kagome tried once more to convince Kouga.

Sesshoumaru was still growling trying to gain control over his demonic side. His eyes were a very dangerous red with few gold spots. Kouga now having realized the danger he was in, he had pissed off a demon lord, and an already irritable demoness, and a wind sorceress.

"I'll will be back to kill her...goodbye everyone." Kouga turned around and ran back the way he had came.

"Well he is gone at last." Kagome said coming back over to stand beside Sesshoumaru, who at the moment was still in attack mode, Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and he instantly calmed down and pulled her into a hug, and kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome, who was now tinged pink, hugged Sesshoumaru back then suggested that everyone get back to dinner.

Sango, Kikyo and Kagome went ahead and finished cooking dinner while Kagura and Kanna were sitting alone by the fire. Kohaku was sitting with Miroku and Inuyasha talking inaudibly to most of the members of the group, excluding Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Koyoto.

Once the dinner was cooked Kagura broke the silence "Kanna and I have decided on something...If it is ok with Lady Kagome, Kanna and I are going to take our leave. It will be for the best and if you ever need anything my lady just ask." Kagura bowed her head, while Kanna stood still with an unreadable look on her face.

"If that is what Kanna and yourself wish then we shall stay in touch and friends...agreed?" Kagome said.

Kagura nodded and said "thank you for understanding...I don't want to be around the children when Kouga comes looking for me...we will leave after dinner." Kagome nodded her head and then looked to her 'father.'

"Spill it. Tell me what all of this 'demon' thing is... who was my mother...where did I come from...Who was my best friend as a child...did I even grow up here..." at this point she was gasping for breath.

Koyoto laughed at her sudden burst of questions. "I will tell you. Your mother's name was Airashii she was so beautiful...you take after her. You come from the north where once I am gone or renounce my title you shall be the new Lady of the land. As a child your best friend was in fact Sesshoumaru. You lived in this era till you were twelve...two years after your mother...died...are you still wanting me to wait and let you tell her this part Sesshoumaru?"

"You may tell her it will be easier...on both of us." Sesshoumaru keeping his eyes fixated on the fire in front of him.

"Ok." taking a deep breath Koyoto continued. "Your mother and Sesshoumaru's mothers were...inseparable. Inu no Tashio, Sesshoumaru's father and I were also good friends...you and Sesshoumaru used to play in the gardens with your mothers while Inu and I worked out treaties and other paper work.

"When you were about nine...Inu and I made a decision that changed our lives for...the better it seemed at the time. We paid dearly for what we did. We cheated on our mates." Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru growled he wasn't liking the story at all.

"We got used to having two mates and it seemed like a thrill to try and keep the human scent off of us, by bathing every day and night, taking a change of clothes, that sort of thing. At your tenth birthday party, you mother found out. Yayoka, my present mate, came to the party we were throwing you with Inu no Tashio's human mate , Izayoi, telling both your mother and Sesshoumaru's mother they were both expecting a child. Naiokai, Sesshoumaru's mother, and Airashii could have killed them on the spot, but in their eyes all you could see was depression and sadness.

"Kagome it I could take it all back I would, but what comes next is very hard for me to speak about. After the party Naiokai and Airashii put you and Sesshoumaru to bed, him sleeping on a bed that was placed in your room for him, and they went to the meadow they use to sit and read to you in. That is where Inu no Tashio and I fond them, they were dead. They killed them selves over grief."

Kagome was crying uncontrollably she was starting to remember all her father was telling her she remembered the funeral, the flowers and her weeping over her mother and her second mother. She remembered Sesshoumaru refusing to cry and keep her next to him. She stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat down in his lap like she did on the night of her mothers' funerals, she is still considering Sesshoumaru's mother as one of her own.

Sesshoumaru put his arms around her and told Koyoto he could wait till the next day to tell her the rest of the story like how she was a human on minuet and a demon the next.

Kagura and Kanna took their leave after dinner leaving Kohaku with his sister and new family. They had to promise to come back and see them when ever possible.

The rest of the group settled down and drifted off to sleep Kagome still wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's arms and her children right next to her.

**A/N: Hey everyone I know you all must be angry with me for taking soooo long. I am so sorry I have been swamped with school and all the evil test they give...grrrr. Anyway how did you like it? Please review even if you didn't like it. More about Kagome and her turning into a full demon in the next chapter.**

**Love ya!**

Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09


End file.
